This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for segregating pickles of a desired configuration from those having an undesired configuration.
In the manufacture of pickles, and particularly pickles which may have a length ranging from about 11/2 to 6 inches, it is common practice to grade the cucumbers as to diameter before pickling. In general, the diameter and length of cucumbers are directly proportional. After pickling and before packing in glass jars or other containers, they are conveyed past an inspection station where pickles of undesired configuration are detected and manually removed. The undesirable pickles may for example be crooked rather than relatively straight, or may have one enlarged end, although the overall length of the axis may be generally the same as those that are relatively straight and uniform. The latter are desirable for packing in jars with each pickle extending substantially parallel to the jar axis. Pickles that have an undesirable configuration may be separately packed and sold as nubbins. The undesirable configurations may be inherent in the original cucumbers or may be the result of physically imposed distortions occurring during processing which become permanent. Although machines using spaced rollers are known for orienting various agricultural products (see Lent U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,291), insofar as applicant is aware, no commercial machine is available for separating undesirable pickles from the ones desired for packing as described above.